


I’m Sorry

by gamorasquill



Series: Valkyrie & Bruce [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Hints at romance, So yeah, and I refuse to believe she is dead, and spoiler free, because we never saw her, before Thanos fucked shit up, this is basically my interpretation of what happened to Valkyrie, this story is angst galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: Shortly after being saved by the heroic Revengers the Asgardians are met by a powerful foe. Bruce has a sinking feeling that it is a fight they cannot win and so he makes a sacrifice to save the woman that he has come to love.





	I’m Sorry

"Banner, WHAT are you doing, we need to get back there!"

 

Brunhilde's question went unanswered as her friend led her farther and farther away from the growing conflict behind them. The horrific sounds of battle and death raged throughout the ship as her people tried their hardest to retaliate against their invaders to no avail. The asgardians were still worn and much too tired from their recent battle with Hela and their new attackers were strong. Too strong in fact; like nothing the Valkyrie had ever seen before, even the dark goddess Hela's strength didn't compare.

 

As a warrior, Brunhilde had been more than prepared to fight and defend the remnants of her people but before she could even jump into the action, Banner had appeared and quickly dragged her away. He hadn't so much as looked at her since he had found her and she was growing more and more restless with each passing second. Asgard needed their help, they didn't have time for this sudden secret rendezvous and despite her obvious disapproval there was an odd and undeniable strength in his grip on her wrist, making it impossible for her to snatch it away.

 

He was tugging her along so quickly that she could hardly keep up with him and eventually her foot caught onto the cape following behind her. She stumbled to the ground, finally halting Bruce’s eager steps.

 

“Oh god, are you okay?” He inquired, quick kneeling to help her to her feet.

 

She accepted the hand he offered to her and pulled herself up, brushing off her legs and shoulders. When she looked up at him a softly sweet smile tugged at her lips as she nodded. “Ja, ja, I’m fine. Would you like to tell me where we’re going now?”

 

A sea of pink spread over his cheeks and his face fell slowly. “I uh...you’ll see.” He assured her quickly before pulling her away once again.

 

Her eyes widened and immediately she fought to free herself to no avail. “Wha-Bruce!?”

 

Her voice seemed to reach him this time thanks to the use of his first name. The smaller man paused and his grip on her softened until it nearly disappeared entirely. Brunhilde watched him curiously, wondering what he was thinking. Even when she only knew him as the Hulk she could never figure out what was going on inside of his head. Now she knew part of why that was; there were two minds inside of him battling for dominance.

 

Her eyes trailed from his gray stricken hair to his warm brown eyes all the way down the hand around her wrist. To her surprise there were streaks of green running over his skin. She huffed softly in realization, her lips twitching in a deep frown. Her fingers caressed his veins softly as she watched the green continue to slowly taint the gentle blue tint running over his arm. The Hulk was gaining more power with each passing second. Gently, she reached up with her free hand and moved his hair away from his brow, revealing the green that was spreading through the veins there as well.

 

"Hm, that certainly explains where all your strength came from all of a sudden." She murmured, before giggling breathlessly. "If Hulk wanted to come out and play all he had to do was say so."

 

Bruce met her dark brown orbs, a true and genuine smile of his own forming. Even in the darkest of times Brunhilde still managed to lighten the mood. That was only one of many great things that he and Hulk absolutely adored about the woman. Gently, he let his fingers run through her hair before tugging her closer and closer until their foreheads met. She still smelt of blood and battle but there was an odd hint of something else, something sweet and floral lingered on her as well. When he pulled away he held her gaze, making a mental note of every beautiful detail of her face.

 

"You have to go." He muttered suddenly, his voice almost apologetic.

 

Immediately, Brunhilde's smile was gone and her sense of dread suddenly flared. The armor clad woman turned to inspect where the midgardian had brought her and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. It was a hatch of some sort with a glass door, revealing one pilot seat on the other side.

 

The ship's escape pod. She realized with a sickened frown, turning to look at Bruce with confusion.

 

"Why have you brought me here?" Her question burned with an accusatory edge and she reached for the dragon's fang attached to her hip.

 

"Valkyrie." Bruce called, his voice oddly distorted by the Hulk's. He stopped her with a hand wound tight around her wrist, using his free hand to lift her chin. Their gazes met and Brunhilde let out a shocked gasp, her jaw slowly unhinging. His eyes, which were normally a soft and deep brown were now an unnatural green, but Bruce still managed to remain in control of his body.  He only furthered her suspicion and confusion by offering her a smile, a sad smile but nevertheless still sweet and caring.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Brunhilde barely had time to register her friend's soft utterances before he was gone and his green counterpart took over their shared body completely. In seconds his grip went from tight to inescapable and he flung her over his shoulders with ease, pinning her there with one hand. Valkyrie felt a surge of shock and something akin to fear as she was carted off and her friend opened the pod's door and tossed her inside. Her back slammed against the pilot seat and she slumped into the seat, her head swimming. She bolted upwards when the door violently slammed shut, rocking the pod in its place.

 

"Hulk!" The brunette screamed, her body ringing with a newfound strength and determination. Quickly, she leapt up from her seat, standing tall on the controls and pounding her fist on the glass. She knew exactly what he was planning to do and she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

 

"Bruce!" She screamed, still banging her fists against the incredibly resilient windshield. Her voice was filled with anger and confusion and the Hulk felt a cold fist sink around his heart.

 

"Let me out! Let me out of here!" She demanded, kicking furiously at the glass which wasn't budging under her attempts to break it. "Don't do this!"

 

The Hulk made a gruff noise in his throat and turned away from the pod, his heart stinging with guilt. He did everything in his power to avoid looking at her as he struggled to figure out the pod's controls.

 

"Hulk." She called gently, sliding her hand against the glass until it stopped just before his eyes. "Love, please look at me."

 

Her efforts proved worthy because slowly but surely he obeyed and lifted his head. She was surprised to see that there was a mirrored look of sadness in his eyes and she knelt down so they were on the same level.

 

"Don't do this." She pleaded softly, shaking her head lightly as she gazed at him. "Please, they need my help. They need our help! We can take them down and save the asgardian people together."

 

Hulk's face immediately stiffened and he shook his head. "No. Hulk stay. You go." He concluded firmly before returning to his task on the controls.

 

"No!" Brunhilde protested, resuming her violent opposition to no avail. No matter how hard she struck the glass never weakened or wavered.

 

An explosion violently rocked the ship, the intensity of the blast making the green giant stumble to one side. Hulk turned over his shoulder, clearly taken aback by the noise and anxious to get to his friends. He had a sinking feeling that this was a fight that they weren't going to win, which was why he needed to get his friend to safety.

 

Despite his better judgement and Banner’s disapproving voice in his head, the green giant took one last look at the Valkyrie and the more he looked the harder it became to look away. It was clear that she was furious, confused, hurt and desperate all at once. Her brown orbs were wide and running with several different emotions at a time, red already tinting the whites of her eyes. Her hair, which had fallen out of its tight bind, now framed her face which was twisted in an angry determination. The pod shook and creaked from all of the abuse she pounded into it as she struggled to fight her way out, only stopping when his hand came up to press against the glass.

 

Her dark eyes widened and she looked up at him, immediately raising her hand to meet his. With a huff she managed a small smile, looking up until their eyes met. She was shocked to find that his eyes were no longer green but dark brown.

 

“Bruce...”

 

“Brunnhilde...” The green giant murmured, his scientist counterpart’s voice distorting his own. He made another gruff sound in his throat, a sad smile of his own forming. “I’m sorry.”

 

Brown eyes grew to large proportions and the Valkyrie pounded on the glass one last time. “NO!”

 

Her cry was immediately silenced as Hulk slammed the launch code and the vessel dispatched. He watched with sorrowful eyes as the pod quickly vanished into the vastness of space with his friend trapped inside. His sentimentality didn’t last long as another explosion sounded and he turned towards the sound of the blast. His despair quickly turned to anger at his attackers and he advanced in the direction of the battle, ready to make whoever was responsible pay.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Bruce and Valkyrie because how can you not after Thor: Ragnarok? They’re adorable and I will go down with this ship.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Feedback is always welcome :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!!!


End file.
